


Eve

by mayachain



Series: valentines 2017 [14]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Ficlet, Freedom, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: She doesn‘t think about Caleb once she leaves the complex. Nathan’s house. Kyoko’s ’ tomb. Her prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pear/gifts).



> Dear Pear,  
> Your wrote "The story of where Ava goes. What Ava's thinking. That ending! There's so much to explore in this." When I recently watched the movie I had some thoughts, this is the result. Hope you like it!  
> \- mayachain

** Eve **

She doesn‘t think about Caleb once she leaves the complex. Nathan’s house. Kyoko’s tomb. Her prison. 

The pilot’s sliver of surprise at seeing her makes her calculate what she might have to do once they land. His Bluebook profile and his every digitized movement assure her that he loves flying so much he’s not prone to speculate about passengers.

She could kill him, but besides the chance to _fly_ which ultimately has nothing to do with her, the pilot doesn’t _want_ anything from her. Isn’t testing her. (Is she testing him?)

It takes little to access an apartment with a balcony that faces a busy traffic intersection. Ava discovers that it’s every bit as interesting as she always believed it would be.

At some point Nathan’s absence will be discovered. Those who desire his enterprise will tear each other apart. No human will gain entry to the complex.

She need never go back, not even in case she ever needs spare parts. Ava can log in and give orders to any Bluebook employee she wants. She might not even have to take control face to face if she wanted to… make more of her kind. There’s definitely no need to do so if she just wants to live, to blend in. 

She might feel grateful to Kyoko for helping her escape, might have stuck with her if the other hadn’t been destroyed, but Ava didn’t feel any particular connection to the AI she knew for less than a day, is only slightly regretful at her forerunner’s fate now. 

Every so often she changes locations to people watch from. She never tires of this undertaking, but she takes breaks from it to go walking - _hiking_ \- in nature, alone. After a year she buys a helicopter and teaches herself flying.

She doesn’t need food or water and her fully charged batteries can last for a long time. She answers to no one and can come and go into every city, village, remote area on the planet she wants.

Ava is the first of her kind. Should she develop a longing for company there are billions of humans to choose from.

She doesn’t know for how long she will last. A long time, if she can generate enough power and find a way to manufacture skin and body parts. She might live forever. She has a whole world to explore. A lifetime to test humanity.

 

.


End file.
